Life is anything but a dream
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: He bet, that he would bed her by prom; But he wasn't counting falling for her. She was the innocent, stubborn girl who fell for his charms; but when the truth is out. . . Will she forgive him? *drabble fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I want to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other stories; I've gotten sick, but I am better now. Anyways I know new story? but I couldn't get this plot bunny outta my head; so plz just follow me and I will update soon (: on my other stories okay.**

**Disclaimer: The awsome S.M owns the characters; but I own the plot**

*****REVIEW PLZ*****

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_"Where's Edward!" I yelled out of breath at Jasper as I finally arrived outside the school parking lot, he looked over at me. "He went to Port Angeles to find Bella" my head spun in confusion, anger, frustration and overwhelm._

_"What do you mean - he left to- Jasper, Bella is on her way to La push" I stuttered, Jasper's eyes widened in shock. "Ed said James heard Bella was going to Port Angeles to leave Forks so-" I stopped Jasper's rant and took my cell phone out._

_It rang three times before he answer. "You asshole, where the fuck do you think your going? do you realized how much fucking pain you've cause Bella? I mean bet her like she's a fucking gamble or toy!" I yelled._

_"Alice stop with your questioning I have to get to her be-" he stopped midsentence. "Edward?" I heard him cuss out "Oh shit-" as screeching tires were heard through the phone, before the line went dead._

**Edward's POV**

"W'sup dude, you look bord as fuck man" James laughed as he sat beside me on the table. I rolled my eyes at him, he was always _such a good friend_ _  
_"really James? give me one good reson why I should be happy that I'm sitting on the school cafeteria on a Monday?" I ask.

He shrugged "Good point, but hey look at them cheer leaders. . . Lauren looking mighty fine to me today" he pointed with his spoon to a winking Lauren, who sat in her usual short dress and heels, face full of make-up.

She waved "Hi Eddie. . .James" she added, I wanted to roll my eyes but instead grin and winked at her. . . okay so what? I was Edward Fucking Cullen; like 'king' of this shitty school.

Most popular guy, killer smile and body; that every girl in this small town wanted.

"Man you should go and -" I shook my head at him. "been there, done that. . . I want something new, something that will be exciting James, I've slept with what? all the girls in school" I said looking at the poor excuse of food infront of me; seriously is that even meatloaf?

James smiled and gave me the 'face' "Well how about a _small _bet?" he ask, I sat up straitgher and faced him, quirking an eyebrow. "what kind of bet?" he grin evilly.

"You claim that you've slept with every girl in school-" with the exception of my sister Alice or Rosalie my cousin's girlfriend. "-but that my dear friend is a lie" James stated, I frown.

What the fuck was he talking about.

"You haven't slept with her" I looked over my shoulder to an almost empty table at the corner of the cafeteria; there sitting alone was Isabella Swan AKA Mrs. loner or nobody like I called her.

"Psh man please, she's - just look at her she's plain" I said laughing, James grin evilly again. "You know what Edward, I bet you couldn't bed her if you want. . . I've heard she's saving herself for marriage" James cackle, which made me snort.

"James, I'm Edward Cullen, I can take any girl I want; anytime, anywhere, any way I want" I challenge, James smirked putting his pudding and spoon down. "Oh really? then is a bet, eighthundred dollars that you can't bed her by prom" I smiled.

Prom was six months away; taking my hand away from my pocket I shook James hand. "bet accepted, hope your ready to lose" and with that said, I stared at my dear victim.

She sat there in skinny jeans an old checkboard t-shirt, converse and a big fat book pressed to her nose, half of her brown chocolate hair covering her face. This would be easy, no body resisted The Edward Cullen.

"What are you two assholes up to now?" my thoughts were cut off by my sister, Alice sitting beside me. Behind her Jasper, her boyfriend and my bestfriend followed, Emmett my cousin and his girlfriend Rose also join the table.

"Not much" I mumble, but I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Alice, when is Edward up to something good" Rose mumble looking at her red finger nails, Em nodded as he stuffed his food in the mouth. "Dude-yougonnaeat-that" he said still chewing, I smirked.

"It's all yours Em" he took my food, I heard the chair beside me pull back. "Well Ed seems like will _talk _later" James said, before walking away and throwing his food in the bin.

"You know what Edward, I don't know why you hang out with him, he's bad news" Alice hissed glaring at James back as he took Victoria - his fuck buddy- out of the cafeteria. "One day you'll regret being 'friends' with him, mark my words" she added after I didn't reply.

I wish I would have listen to her, because she was nothing but right.

* * *

**A/N: well there 'ya go! how was it? did you like it enough for me to continue? then please drop me off a review so I'll know you do (:**

**thanks for reading**

**Luv ya, God bless**

**-Angie**


	2. Bella

**A/N: Thank you so muc for fav's and alerts, but can I plz get some reviews on your thoughts (: anyways hope you like it and continue to read ^^ this will not have the normal Ed bet's B and then drama comes outplot it has a small twist on it lol**

**Disclamer: Last time I checked I wasn't S.M. /.\ so yup don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The lunch Bell rang giving me the opportunity to run from the instense stare my sister was giving me. She had tried to make me tell her what James and me were up to, but when I finally said nothing she gave up, and just stared at me.

I was walking through the hallways when Lauren walked up to me and I smirked. "Hello Edward, I was wondering that maybe you and I-" before she could finish she launched at me and her glossy lips were on me.

I pulled her closer to me, but then I heard someone cleared there troath. "Cullen need to talk to you" I smirked at James voice and pulled Lauren away, she groan and glared at James as he waved her goodbye. "See you Edward" she whisper _seductively _walking away.

I shook my head and nodded at James. "Dude our bet, remember? Isabella just passed here and she saw how Lauren and you practically ate eachother's face-" he whisper looking at Isabella who was walking inside biology.

"So?" I ask, he rolled his eyes "Since were on the bet rules are, you can't sleep with other girls and you can't be a fucking flirty and kissing all those girls or you'll loose" I glared at him, how the fuck was he expecting me to do this, but then I caugh on - he wasn't.

He wanted me to lose, I grin evilly and nodded. "Okay James you got yourself a deal"

**Bella's POV**

_And forever we would live happily ever after._

I scoffed at the poor excuse of an ending; now don't get me wrong I loved the book and a little romance here and there but I'm sure the author could have come up with a better ending.

I sighed closing the book I had been reading for the past two days. I looked around the small cafeteria; I had moved to Forks a week ago from Phoenix Arizona to live with my father, Charlie Swan.

It had been strange to be here; the constant raining and all the green outside. But worst of all was being in Forks High school; the first day had been hell pretty much, people stared and made fun of my clumsiness and soon enough by the end of the day I was an outcast.

Not that it bothered me a lot, I wasn't really accepted 'In' a click in school. Back in Phoenix people talked to me, but yet they didn't seem to fond of me like they did with other people; maybe I was too plain or boring.

I study the cafeteria; On one corner was the chess club kids, on another the theatre kids, dorks, nerds, and then there were three tables that seem to extend out. One of them holded the cheerleaders: who were all blond except for a redhead, who all dressed in really short clothes.

On the second one was the football team; who guys seemed to drool over the cheerleaders, but the one table that catched my eyes ever since I arrived was the far round table. Sitting there were five persons: two of them girls; one was a beautiful blond with dark cold blue eyes, with body any girl would kill for.

The other was short jumpy girl, with short black hair in a halo pointing everywhere, her eyes seemed to look green. The next was a tall blond who looked quite similar to the other blond girl, next was a big huge guy with dark short curly hair who seemed to lift weight or something.

But lastly was the most gorgeous guy I've ever met, well seen; he was tall and lean with penny cooper hair. His green emerald eyes were full of mystery and his smile when he saw something he like. But he might be 'hot' but one thin was for sure; he was an ass and really cocky, he was my biology partner and so far he had yet to even say 'hi' to me.

I mean I wasn't expecting him to even give me a second look, Is not like I'm beautiful or anything. But atleast not being that rude. .. I shook my head at my thoughts, why am I even worrying about this?

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, grabbing my bag and book I headed to biology. The hallways were almost crowded as girls gushed out how wonderful Edward was, I rolled my eyes in disgust as Jessica explain how Edward and her spend the night on saturday.

I was just on the corner to biology class when I spotted him, like always he stood there kissing Lauren, one of the cheerleaders, I shook my head and wrinkle my nose in disgust. As cute as he was I would never go out with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope u liked it! anyways this will be the longest chapter in the story, this will be a drabbl and it will be updated every 2 days! anyways plz review and things will get more layed out.**

**Thank you**

**-Angie**


	3. rejection hurts

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my usual seat as the class settled in their seats, I was doodling on my journal aimlessly when I heard the chair beside me pull back. I could feel his eyes on me and for some reason that made me nervous.

"Hello" my heart stopped for a second before I turn to look at him, he was looking down at me with his green intense eyes. And for some reason I felt nervous again plus I felt my blush creep up.

"Hi" he grin and winked "My name is Edward Cullen, your Isabella right?" I grimaced as I turned to look at the board again. "No it's Bella" I mumble a little too rudely, he smirked and his eyes seemed amused. "Wow, well nice to meet you _Bella _- doesn't it mean beautiful in-"**  
**

"Italian, yes it does. . . but I'm anything but that" I have no idea where that came from but I still said it. He seemed a little taken back by my answer, but then composed himself ". . . so how are you liking it here in Forks?" he asked looking geniunly curious.

I sighed but before I could open my mouth, Mr Banner, our biology teacher walked in, I ignored his question deciding to listen to the teacher as he spoke. But I could still feel his eyes boring holes to the side of my head.

Half way through class I could still feel his eyes on me, and all I wanted to do was shrink and run. I felt a piece of paper being slide over to me. . . a note?

_So are u gonna answer my quest?_

I read it and smiled a little, I turn to look at him and he was staring back at me. For some strange reason his crooked smile seemed inviting. . . but I knew how he was, he probably wanted to make fun of me so I ignored him once again.

. . .

**Edward's POV**

I was strangely fascinated by Isabella's - I mean Bella's reaction towards me. I had walked inside the classroom feeling big and all, I even winked at a couple of girls coming inside.

And when I spotted her, I smirked this would be a piece of cake. . . she had already been outcasted by the school, so hanging out with me would actually be good.

But when she totally ignore not only my question but my note, I was a little pumped to have this challenge. Maybe Bella wasn't going to be as easy as I thought she would be, but she'll twist sooner or later.

By the time class had finished I turned to face her fully, she looked up and found me watching her; her brown eyes nervous as she bit her bottom lip and a pink blush cover her face. . . .she actually looked kindda. . . cute?

Wait, what the fuck am I talking about?

"Bella. . .so um you wanna like hang out sometime?" I ask, she quirked an eyebrow at me and frown "Look Edward, I don't know what you have been smoking or drinking lately. . . but I think the cheerleader table is there" she pointed back to the table where Jessica and Victoria sat.

Great now she's trying to act hard to get. . . well

"Oh c'mon Bella we could-" she turned to me and smirked "go to your house and fuck?" she finished, my eyes widened a little shock, but I smirked "Really-" she laugh.

"You now what Edward, I wasn't actually going to believe all the mess they say about you. . . but now that I actually got to talk to you their right, you are an asshole" with that said she turned and walked out of the class leaving me shock.

No body had ever said that to me, much less refused me.

"Whoa Eddieboy, seems like someone got rejected" I growled at James as he clapped me in the back. "Look James I did not get rejected, okay I just need time" I hissed, James laugh "Sure Edward. . . sure"

. . .

By the end of the day My mood had gone worser, James kept nagging me about Bella and I kept on glaring at him. Then I couldn't find Bella any where, and Lauren tried to seduce me but of course part of the deal was not to get involve with anybody and that got me even more frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?" I saw Em smiling at me as Rose, Jas and Alice walked behind him looking questioningly too. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him "Look I'm not up for talking" I said, they frowned at me and Alice walked to me and looked me up and down.

"I don't know what's up with you Edward, but I did hear that you got rejected by Isabella Swan" I glared at her and walked to my car. "Y'know what, I did not get rejected!" I yelled as I climbed my car and pulled back leaving the campus.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys thank u so much for ur reviews and all plz keep them coming, I appreciate it: and oh lord yes poor Bella she will uffer but Imma tell u something by th time we get to prom u'll probably feel bad for Edward /.\ lol ayays plz review love ya**

**-Angie**


	4. Alice will help

**Bella's POV**

"How was school today?" I found my father in the kitchen, with a sandwich a cup of juice and a brown box infront of him. I smiled as happily as I could and dropped my bag walking to him.

"It was interesting, your out early" I commented, he gruffed and bit his sandwhich. "Yeah, well I got a night shift at the station so I'll be leaving a few hours" he explain sipping his drink, I nodded; he was Chief of police of this small town. Really well respected and everyone knew him and as far as I knew he had never shot anybody.

"What's this?" I ask pointing at the medium size brown box, he pushed it to me. "Your mother sent it to you, she called a little it ago and said that she was making sure it arrived and that it had a little surprise in it. . . and that she'll email or call you later about it" he explain.

I nodded and took the box in my hands, and grin at my day as I began opening it. Dad chewed quietly as he stared at the box; there was an envelope on top directed to 'Bella' and another to my dad. I handed it to him and he just kept chewing, I proceeded to take out a t-shirt with a picture of my mom and me on our last trip to the beach.

I sighed at the good memory I had with her, lasly there was a small silver box. I frown and pulled it out and opened it, my eyes glimmer as I spotted my purity necklace; it was silver chain with a crystal translucent heart with the initials 'TLW' on it.

I smiled, _True Love Waits, _charlie looked at me curiously trying to get a peek or glance at my box. I tilted to his side and his eyes widened in shock and he blush as he spoke "I didn't know you were into abstinance" he mumble quietly.

I blushed deep red, this was the last conversation I would like to have with my father. "uh yeah. . . something like that, well I'll go up to my room and work in some homework" I mumble picking the box up and stuff as I tripped going upstairs.

Once inside my room I sat in my bed and smiled at my mom's gift; she had told me she didn't want me to commit the same 'Mistake' she had made when she was seventeen. She had gotten together with my dad, ended up pregnat and then running away because she didn't want to be here anymore.

I open her letter and began reading;

_Bella! hey sweetheart, how are you? okay hope your having a great time in Forks! I'm in Texas right now with Phil for a tour ya know how it is.  
By the way hope you like your present, I picked it out all by myself. Oh I remember where I left my blouse now, it was at the dryer. Anyways how's school? any guys? hmm answer me ASAP_

_love you_

_-Mom_

I shook my head, only my mom would consider that a letter, I put it back on the envelope and then took my necklace out. I smiled and then put it on, I stood up walkin to my mirror and seeing how pretty it looked in my pale neck.

A flicker of Edward passed through me as I remember him talking to me. I smiled, he had actually bother on talking to me, and even ask for me to 'hang out' whatever that meant for him.

I was not too keen of him now, since he was total ass about it, but I'm sure he can be good right?

. .

**Edward's POV**

What are you going to do to get her to talk to you? what do girls like? make up? nope

"Edward?" I looked over at Alice who was glaring at me. "What?" she rolled her eyes at m and moved to sit beside me on the couch. "You know, you've turned into an ass since you began hanging out with James and his crew, seriously Edward you've changed and-"

"I have no changed" she sighed "Okay Ed whatever-"

"Hey what do girls like?" she looked perplexed at my question and the grin evilly "oooh is it this Isabella girl?" I rolled my eyes. "No, fuck not" she giggle "Someone is up on the sky-" I thought about it.

If Alice could befriend her, then that means I would get close to her too.

I hated that I would do this but here goes nothing. "Okay Al, you caught me- it is her" she squealed loud and jump on me. "Oooh Eddie likes someone" she whisper, I pulled away and frowned.

"Well I have interest in her and- I don't know what to do, or how to um treat her or-" she giggle and rolled her eyes. "Aww Eddie is lost with a girl, don't sweat it bro I'll help! I'm so excited you finally are deciding to settle down-" I rolled my eyes.

As if, only if you knew the truth Alice.

"- I'll call Rose and will both help, even Em and Jasper, we will help Ed" she gushed, I smirked.

Great phase one completed, now with the help of my sister this would be waaaay easier.

* * *

**A/N: OUCH Ed is an ass lol sorry fo not updating sooner I had tests in school, then my internet was down and then I type the chptr but my file doesn't save so I hd to like retype it /.\ yeah I have great luck don't I lol btw I have Bella's purity necklace [yeah I'm into that stuff lol I think is wsome but don't worry it symbolizes something in the story] I think it would make it more hard for Ed to get to her pants lol**

**anyways plz review pretty plz (: next update tomorrow maybe **

**Love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	5. Closed agreement

**Bella's POV**

_"Did you hear? Edward said no to Lauren" _Jessica gasp as Victoria practically shouted this; seriously, did these girls knew the meaning of whispering. Everyone turned to look at them _"OMG really? why, maybe he wants to go back to me" _Jessica offered.

I rolled my eyes, Edward had actually said 'no' to a girl, there was a shock. Jessica sounded pathetic and needy as she mumble more nonsense about her future attempt to seduce Edward.

"Isabella!" I frowned as I turned to look back at where my name had come from. None other than a short girl with spikey black hair, deep green eyes, pale skin and th widest smile I had ever seen on somebody stood infront of me jumping slightly.

She kept smiling at me and her petite face and body reminded me of a pixie.

"Yes?" I ask confused that someone was actually attemtping to talk to me. "Your Isabella right, well your new right? I'm Alice Cullen and I could _bet _that we will be great friends" she squealed jumping on me to hug me.

I stood there shocked as she let go of me, she smiled at me once again.

"I'm sorry what?" she giggled, and hooked her arm with mine as she began pulling me with her. "I said that I would like to be your friend" she repeated slowly, My eyes widened in shock as realization hit me.

"Cullen? as in Edward's family member?" she rolled her eyes and stopped half way. "Yes, I'm sister to that douchbag. . . but in all honesty he isn't as bad as he looks; he is actually pretty nice. and I know that he hasn't the best reputation here in Forks but um. . . I don't know he's been weird lately" she finished in one breath.

"Um what exactly do you mean?" she smiled and beamed at me as she look behind my arm. "How about you sit with me and my friends in lunch and will talk all about it huh?" I smiled happily that someone had actually offered me to sit in lunch with them.

"Sure thanks Alice" she hugged me one more time before she walked away to a waiting tall blond guy who nodded at me as he grabbed Alice's hand.

The bell rang and I headed to my first period class content for my new, friend. I smiled as I realized I had made a friend. . . but that stop when my feet decided to trip making me lose my balance.

I closed my eyes waiting for the ground to hit me, but the moment never arrived. Instead a pair of strong arms circled me before pulling me up, I open my eyes as my breathing hitched when I found Edward smirking back at me.

_Cocky bastard _

"Thanks" I said without thinking, his smirk grew wider as I pushed him back. "Watch out there Bella, wouldn't want to have to drive you to the hospital" he whispered in my ear, a shiver ran down my spine but I composed myself.

"There would be no need for that- now if you excuse me, I'm already late for class" I whisper pushing through him and speed walking to class. Don't want to trip and cause a bigger accident again.

. . .

The rest of the morning went by in a blur as I went from class to class, and finding Edward on the hallways winking at me everytime our eyes met. I hated that he would make me blush, and my heart flutter as I saw him. . . it wasn't right for me to feel this.

"Isabella!" I turned once again to find Alice running up to me, I smiled genuinly happy to see her. "Hi, ready for lunch?" she ask hugging me, I hugged her back and made a silent note that Alice Cullen was a hugger.

Once she had let go I noticed the same blond guy who had been there that morning standing behin her. I felt nervous but it seemed that Alice felt at ease, the blond step up taking Alice's hand as he smiled at me.

"Isabella, this is my boyfriend Jazzy, Jas this is Isabella" she introduced, I giggled at the name as Jazzy rolled his eyes playfully. "Jasper Withlock-Hale at your service my'lady" he said in a southern accent.

I smiled he seemed so at ease that it made me feel calm too. "Isabella, Bella for short please" they both nodded and then I was dragged towards the cafeteria.

. . .

**Edward's POV**

"Dude, maybe you won't fail afterall-" I laughed at James "-but I need a solid agreement that you wont back out if you loose" I rolled my eyes at his antique. "Really James? what do you want?" I ask.

He took his Ipad out and open a note pad. "Okay Edward, I wrote the terms o the bet now all you have to do is read and sign" I rolled my eyes again at him. "I don't need to read it, I trust you. . . here" I signed in really crappy 'writting' and handed it back to him.

He grin and closed it "Great to make business with you Ed, now if you excuse me I'm a hungry man, I have a bite to catch" I gagged as I read his innuendo. "Yuk James" he winked before heading to Victoria's table.

I smirked before catching Alice, Jasper and Bella walking inside the cafeteria. Oh Alie you really are the best, I smiled as I made my way over to them.

Bella won't know what hit her.

* * *

**A/N: okay guys, another chapter yaay! wow so um Edward is being a little cruel but he will learn his lessong. as to Bella forgiving him fast, well my lovelys you'll soon see that this doesn't have the normal 'Ed's make a bet on Bella plot' this has a couple of twists and turns lol**

**Love ya **

**PLX REVIEW Y'KNOW I LOVEREVEWS lol**

**-Angie**


	6. Akward situations

**Bella's POV**

Alice's babble from parties to fashion, specially fashion, as we walked away with our food plates to the table. I was getting nervous as everyone turned to look around at us, girls glaring at me and others whispering.

"Don't mind them Bella, their exaggerated people" Alice smiled warmly at me, Jasper nodded and I felt at ease once again; that was until we arrived at the table. My breathing hitched as I spotted a big burly guy, who seemed to lift weights for a living an the beutiful blond beside him.

I felt awkward, and expected them to rolled their eyes and tell me to leave but instead they both smiled tentavely at me.

Alice, Jasper and me sat and my nerves came back. "Okay guys, this here is Bella Swan, B this is Rose, Jasper's twin sister and this is Emmett my cousin and Rose's boyfriend" Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella! can I call you bellybean, that sounds awsome right" Emmett grin showing two deep dimples on his side of the cheeks. I felt myself smiling at his friendly tone "Yes Em" he nodded and began eating.

"Well, I'm glad that your making the dumbass change; and in my book that's an A, so I like you" Rose said coldly, her blue icy eyes scared me but something made me know that she was being honest.

"Thanks Ro-"

"Well, well, well. . . Bella your eating with us today? now that makes me happy" My body froze as I heard his velvet soft voice, and then I felt rigid as he sat beside me. "Edward" I mumble awkwardly.

I didn't face him as the rest greeted him, I felt his eyes on me; penetrating holes on the side of my head. "So Bella, um do you have a boyfriend?" Alice ask calmly like she was commenting about the weather.

I choked on the piece of pizza I was chewing, and I noticed Rose smirked, Emmett grin, Jasper shake his head and well Edward kept on facing me as I swallowed hard.

"Yeah Bella, who's your _boyfriend?_ huh" Edward ask, I turned my head to him and he was looking at me from under his eyelashes. His green hypnotizing eyes were staring back at me intensly making me blush.

_did it get hot in here?_

"I um- I don't have a boyfriend" I whispered without thinking, I mentally slap myself as Edward smirked. "So Beautiful Bella Swan doesn't have a boyfriend" he commented as he toyed with the edge of my plate.

"But I'm sure you've had some cute lovers and-" I blushed as Alice stop and laugh.

**Edward's POV**

"Never had a boyfriend? OMG" Alice squealed as Bella blush deep red. She looked so small and innocent as we all look back at her shocked; she was so naive looking.

"Yeah, look I- " I took her hand and wrapped it in mine, it was smaller and softer than any other girls hand I had touched before. "Bella you don't have to be ashamed of not ever going out with someone" I don't know where that came from but I said it.

From my side I saw Rose, Em, Al and Jas, jaws hang open as I finished saying that. But Bella's eyes softened and her cheeks turned red making her look beautiful as her brown eyes shined with an unkown emotion.

What the fuck am I talking about? Focus Cullen, focus.

"I-"

"What's that in your neck?" Rose ask Bella cutting her off, I looked at her neck and spotted a crystal heart with the writting 'purity' on the front. "Oh it's one of those abstinance necklaces! aww that's so adorable" Alice squealed.

My eyebrow arch and my focus came back, Bella was a virgin? sweet this ought to be Fun; but abstinance? isn't that shit supposed to be married first to have sex?

I mentally laugh, well Bella forget about abstinace and begin thinking about being celibate afterwards.

"I have to go. . ." she rushed out from the table and soon was out of the cafeteria.

"Way to go Alice!" Rose mumbe rolling here eyes, but in all truth she had actually helped me a lot. "Edward you asshole go after her. . .. this was all part of my plan to get her to be closer to you" Alice hissed at me.

I caught on and smirked "Oh sorry Al, thanks you have seriously helped a lot" she smiled. "I just want ya to be happy and she seems like a really nice and sweet girl" I nodded and followed Bella out of the cafeteria.

Seems like luck is just by my side. . .

* * *

**A/N: thaks u guys I love ur reviews thay make my day! (: anyways Edward and Alice are horrible but Alice didn't mean it in a bad way she acually thinks Ed is being honest. Anyways ARMYWIFE: Thanks for ur review and to ur comment I agree with you -.- lol shame on Edward**

**Anyways thanks eveyrone else plz review**

**-Angie**


	7. Dinner?

**Bella's POV**

I practically ran out, or at least tried to run out of the cafeteria. I felt humiliated, I was sure that Alice and Rose hadn't meant no harm by pointing out my personal information and ask all those questions.

I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears as my heart beat fast as I headed towards the back of the school. I stumble through the double doors finally arriving at the back of the school; it was lonely, the wind blowing lightly making the grass shudder under it.

I walked to the middle of the grass, sitting there and staring out to the forest that stood behind the school. I felt my emotions collapse as the humiliation came back to me, seconds later I found myself crying.

"Bella!" my body froze as I heard my name being called by the last person I thought would follow me. "Bella, hey what's wrong? Bella hey-" I felt him crouch infront of me, I ducked my head trying to wipe my tears away without him noticing.

"Are you crying?" he whispered curiously, I finally got enough guts to face him. His eyes were soft and curiously staring back at me, he was also frowning as kneeled infront of him. "-What are you doing here?" I groaned looking down and ignoring his question.

He sighed exasperated. "Bella, why are you always ignoring my questions?" I stayed quiet not looking at him or answering his questions, from all the people I wanted to see he was the last one I would like to talk to.

"Bella, fine look is it because of Alice ask? okay y'know Al has a big mouth and she doesn't know when to shut up or what 'personal' space means, she's just quirky and likes to know people but she doesn't do it to humiliate you" I sat there feeling my blush appear on my face.

"-Bella there is nothing wrong with never having a boyfriend or never having sex" I cringed at his last five words. I value my purity and my virtue, but it felt odd to hear everyone around me say that it was time to lose it.

I felt Edward's cold hand on my cheek, it felt good, but I gasp feeling an electric current run over my body as his hand touched my face. My eyes moved to him, he seemed confused and dazed, _did he feel it too?_

I smiled at how sweet he was being "Edward, thanks but I don't know what over came me, is just that it seems that everyone feels like being a virgin is a desease instead of a good thing. Is just-" he nodded.

"I know what you mean Bella" he whispered hugging me to him, the electric current seemed to grow and soon I was engulfed in his sweet honeysuckled and butterscotch smell. My body molded to his as he pressed me to his chest making me feel safe.

"Edward why are you being so nice and sweet to me?" I ask curiously, he pulled away from me and I missed the contact, that scared me. His green hypnotizing eyes melted into my browns ones. "Bella I care about you and-"

He stop speaking, and I found myself not being able to breath properly; Edward began inching to me, his face so close to mine almost touching, I could feel his breath on my face. That's when I snapped out off my haze realizing the proximity and that Edward was just about to kiss me?

_No that's not right, Edward kissing me? old Bella Swan? nope that's not possible._

He stared back at me innocently, and a shiver ran down my spine, I was slowly falling for thi guy and this wasn't right.

. . .

**Edward's POV**

I had definatly not been expecting to find Bella at the back of the school crying her eyes out. Was she really that hurt? it was just a quesion right?

I don't know what had over come me to act all sweet and stuff, making my sensible side come out. She just looked so vunerable sitting there crying and looked fragile and weak and. . . _what the fuck man, your sounding like a girl! _

I rolled my eyes at myself for thinking that.

I focused on Bella again, I was confused, I had been so close to kissing her, actually kissing her. And thatt electric shock thing had freaked me out, it was as if I could feel Bella's emotions and. . .

_Okay I'm sounding stupid right now, FOCUS EDWARD FOCUS_

"Edward I should- _we _should go to class" Bella mumble standing up, or attempting to stand as she backed away from me like I had the plague. I internally groan knowing that I had probably scared her by trying to kiss her.

I need to get her trust first, I decided that she like my 'sensible' side, so I might as well use that to my advatage.

"Bella wait-" I pulled her arm lightly makin her freeze in place, she turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you away. . . look I'm not used to being this attached or whatever you call this-" I pointed to her and me, as if trying to make her understand.

She nodded "Look let me make it up to you, dinner at the Forks diner tonight?" I ask sweetly, she looked at me incrediously, and after seeing I wasn't joking she began biting her bottom lip, that made hr look cute.

Okay Cullen stop with the lovey dovey shit, this is business.

"Okay Edward, I accept" I grin and nodded "pick you up at eight?" she blushed nodding and then backing away slowly until she walked inside the school. I fist pumped the air, HAH step one: take Bella out, check.

I will get her sooner or later, my cell phone vibrated alerting me of a text, I open it and groan.

_Hows the girl comin? hope u gt 2 wrkn eddieboy or you'll lose ;P_

_-James_

* * *

_**A/N: okay guys, here i the next chapter I'm having tests all this week so I'll probably update on Friday night maybe okay! plx review on ur thoughts thaks (:**_

_**Ohh who likes sweet Edward? I know I do, hmm how will dinner go i wonder?**_

_**Love ya God bless**_

_**-Angie**_


	8. Blush

**Bella's POV**

I was in a daze the rest of the day after what Edward had told me that; I still couldn't believe he had actually invited me out. _Wait did that mean on a date? _I sighed at my thoughts, I couldn't be falling for him. . . could I?

"Bella!" I jumped out of my skin as Alice appeared infront of me smiling wide, I smile at her. "Hi Alice w'sup?" I ask, she rolled her eyes. "What's up with me, hah Bella _what is up with you, _-" I frown at her words and she laughed.

"Bella you have the biggest smile ever, and I would love to know why?" she wiggled her eyebrows and I felt my face heat up, as I faced her. "Um your brother-" she squealed hugging me before I could say more.

"Yes! I knew it, haaaah I'm so excited you two are going out now" I frown at her words, I pushed her away lightly as she stared back at me. "Alice he just invited me to dinner" she stayed quiet for a second before beaming again.

"That's still an up, Y'know I had never heard my brother ask a girl on a proper date before driving them to bed-" she cut herself off and grimaced, I shrugged feeling sick as I remember Edward's reputation.

"-Alice is just dinner, he actually didn't specify if it was a date" I mumble, Alice nodded pulling my hand as we walked to the parking lot. "Bella trust me. . . it's a date" I felt my self smiling at her words, and for some reason my hurt flutter.

_I really do hope it it Alice. . ._

Was it possible for me to fall for Edward Cullen? sure he was gorgeous and smart. . . yes even charming, but like him?

"D you want me to fix you up?" Alice ask excitedly, I stop dead on my tracks turning to her. I had never been a fan of dressing up and stuff, but then again I didn't know what exactly to expect from this. . .

"Um no Alice is just dinner, I'm okay but thanks anyway" she pouted sadly but nodded as she hugged me. "Okay Bella, here is my number text me after dinner okay? see you later" she waved as she walked to Jasper who waited by his car for her.

I stood there looking after her with a white piece of paper on my hand. I smiled, she was actually my friend. . . I had a friend now, well five new friends counting the rest.

I smiled happily as I climbed my truck, I added Alice to my contacts and then pulled back from the parking lot. Just as I was driving out I saw Edward standing beside James. . . who gave me the creeps, I looked at Edward and he winked at me.

On cue; I felt my blush cover my face so I just smiled and drove away.

I was just abut to park on the drive way, when I saw Charlie's cruiser there; wasn't he supposed to work the night shift?

I gulped loudly as I realized I had to tell my dad about tonight's plans; actually what was I supposed to say to him? _Hi dad, guess what I have a date with Edward Cullen! or Dad I'm going out tonight with Edward Cullen._

I internally groan as I sat there thinking on what to say, my hand touched my purity necklace nervously as I finally decided to get off and walk inside. I walked in and was shocked to find my dad sitting on the couch with jeans and a t-shirt.

"Dad?" he looked up and smiled "Hey Bella, glad your here; hey I got the rest of the day off so I'm going to go down to La Push and watch the game with Billy Black remember him? but. . Um you can come if you want but-" I laughed nervously "Oh um that's great dad, but no I rather stay here thanks"

He looked around and nodded "Okay, um are you sure your okay staying here by yourself? I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you since you got here-" I nodded understandingly. "Dad is okay, I'm okay I-" he gruffed and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't-" I shook my head "Dad please go, I'll be okay" he nodded before saying he'll be back by ten and then walking out. I sighed relief as I realized I didn't even have to tell him about tonight.

. . .

Who would have thought getting ready for a dinner would be this hard. I groaned for the eighty time today as my reflection; I had tried half of my closet on and nothing seemed right for the occasion. Maybe I should have let Alice help me. . .

I sighed, when I spotted my blue silk shirt; it had lace long sleeve's and a ribbon on the stomach. And to pair it off there was a black knee lenght lace skirt beside it, I smiled at it and pulled it out as I changed into it.

Twenty minutes later I smiled at my reflection, I had let my hair loose in curls and put gloss in my lips. I hear the doorbell ring as I walked down the stairs, my heart beat fast as I approached the door.

I slowly opened it and smiled at Edward, but instead of smiling his face seemed shocked, my smile fell as I saw him wearing jeans and a t-shirt, I felt over dressed. Did I wear the right outfit?

I felt unconsious, did he think I was stupid? I gulped as he spoke.

"Bella you-"

* * *

**A/N: okay guys I'm on spring break so next update tomorrow yaay? plzupdate how will the dinner go? what will Edward think? **

**-Angie**


	9. Dinner with Edward

**Bella's POV**

"Bella you-" my heart beat fast against my chest as I waited for his response. "you look _amazing, _so brautiful" he whisper quietly in awe, on cue my blush came out and i smiled shyly. "Thanks"

He smiled, that smile that made me shiver, I smiled back at him. "so um . . . Bella are you ready to go?" I nodded and he winked taking my hand in his. "so where are we going?" I ask curiously and nervous.

"That my dear. . . is for me to know and you to wait and find out" I shiver as his breath met my shoulder. He then guided me to his silver shining volvo, opening the passenger door for me. Next thing I knew we were on our way out of my quiet lonely street.

My skin shivered and my mind ran with a thousand thoughts of where we could; I mean sure Forks was small but the only thing 'fancy thing' was the diner. I felt even more nervous as I kept thinking more and more, even Alice's words that kept ringing through my head

_it is a date_

"Bella what are you thinking?" I looked at him, his face seemed curious and his green eyes molded into my brown ones as our gazes met. "Too much stuff" I whisper, he smiled and slowly took my hand, which had been resting on my lap for the last ten minutes. "want to tell me?" I stayed quiet and then shook my head 'no'.

"You don't trust me?" he ask, I swallowed taking hold of my necklace and staring out the window. "Edward I-" my voice got cut off as I noticed he had stopped infront of a beautiful white three story victorian house.

It was big and covered in green grass, despite the september weather. It was made out of glass windows and even though it was in the middle of the woods, it felt welcoming and inviting. I turned to look at Edward wide eyed, _was this his house?_

"Bella. . . I hope you don't mind but our dinner will be held in my back yard" he looked nervous and I grin despite my nerves. "Are your um. . . pa-" he shook his head "my mom and dad are out in a convention and Alice is at Jasper's" I gulped loudly as realization hit me.

We were alone in his house, meaning that. . . "did you just bring me here to sleep with you!?" I blurted out without thinking, for a mere second I could see his shocked look but he immediatly composed himself. "What? Bella you think I brought you to my house only to sleep with you!" he seemed offended and hurt, which made me feel guilty.

"Edward-" I sighed frustrated, I mean what else was I supposed to think about him, when he had this kind of reputation? "Bella is okay, look just let me tell you one thing, I had never brought a girl home, specially if I'm going to sleep with her, my mom would kill me" he mumble sheepishly.

I looked at him, his body was so close to me and his smoldering green eyes seemed desperate for me to believe in them. So I did, I smiled and nodded at him "okay Edward, I believe you" he grin and took my hand guiding me towards the house.

The inside of the house was more beautiful, and that was just the living room. I watched amazed at the lit up house, which seemed so expensive yet antique and old in a pretty way.

"C'mon Bella, dinner is waiting; I'll give you a tour if the house another day" my heart flutter at his words. _Did this mean, he was planning on spending more time with me? _I didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as we finally crossed two glass double door and we were out.

A gasp scaped my lips as I took in the scene infront of me; There was a medium round table with a white table cloth, three red candles in the center lit up in the night, two plates with napkins on it and two cups laid there. But what caught my eye the most was the whitr simple rose that sat beside the plate.

"Do you like it?" I slowly turned to Edward to find him standing by the door watchinh my every move, for a second I felt subconcious but then I remember the table and grin. Without thinking what I was doing I ran to him and hugged him tight engulfing in his manly scent.

It took me a second to realize what I had done, I tried backing away from him, but his grasp around me tighten making my body hummed nervously. I felt strange emotions running through me, and even though i had never had a boyfriend or had any experience in romance, I was sure of one thing.

I had unconciously and irrevocably had fallen in love with Edward Anthony Cullen. . . . and that thought scared me

**Edward's POV**

Hugging Bella was like being in heavem, she was warm and fragile. She was. . . home, so when she had tried to pull back my only response was to pull her back to me.

It took all my will power to let go off her, and that scared the fuck out off me. This was supposed to be business not get all love dovey and shit. I smiled at her, she smiled back her innocence shown in her eyes.

"Bella shall we eat?" I ask pointing at the table, Bella smiled looking down as a beutiful blush creep up her neck, she nodded. What the fuck Cullen your sounding like a pussy, I shook my head at my thoughts.

I sighed, _i need to get my shit straight. _I took Bella's hand in mine and guided her to sit, pulling her chair for her. "Here this is for you" she blushed as I handed her the white rose.

She spun to me grasping my shoulder, I looked at her. Her brown eyes full of questions and an emotion I couldn't point out what it was. Slowly i squad beside her chair my face inching to hers.

It was as if time had stopped as my lips touched her soft ones, molding into each other. My lips moved tasting her sweet ones inch by inch.

. . .

**Isabella's POV**

Was it possible to love someone so fast and so much. To feel whole for the first time in my life, as this kiss was sealed with all my love.

I pulled back from the kiss breathing hard not being able to meet Edward's gaze. "Bella? Bella look at me, I hav to tell you something" i slowly looked up at hin and what i saw crushed me and made my heart flutter all at the same time. What was he going to say?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm bck! heeh I'm excited i could finally type a chaptrr, i finally learned how to update to FF with this phone, is not as easy but i can do it yaaay! anyways i hope ur still with me and well plz patiently wait for the next chapter so bare with me please and thank all of you for just stiking with me thank you so so much. by the way if you're waiting for me to post my other stories they will be updated you'll have a good Easter with your family and have a safe weekend**

**Thank ya I love ya God bless.**

**-Angie**


	10. date

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back! *hides behind screen* I feel really guilty because I haven't updated in a while, and I am so sorry about that. But I'm back and ready to update as much as I can (:**

**News for y'all: I work now after school, so I don't have much time to type but I promise I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**My tests are coming soon by the end of this month, so that puts me behind schedule more.**

**Oh yeah I have a new story out so check it out if y'all can.**

**Disclaimer: If I was S.M WELL I probably wouldn't be here, lol! Now enjoy**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

"Bella I need to tell you something" my mind spun, I knew this was too real to be true. What was he going to say? That he was done that I-

"Will you stop overthinking-" he whispered quietly, my body relax just a fraction. "Bella, I know this is fast and crazy but I want you. . . I mean, know you. . Your different and-" to some he probably wasn't making any sense, but to me he did.

"really? You are seriously interested in me?" I could hear the hurt and doubt in my voice as I ask this question. "Bella, there has never been a more interesting girl to me than you" a part of me wanted to believe him, but my other side feared and knew that I wasn't as interesting as he said I was.

I was Isabella Marie Swan; plain old me, nothing special. Why would someone like him take interest in _me, _of all people.

"Edward I am not beautiful or fun and much less. . . Interesting I'm just-" my words got cut off by Edward's sweet lips on me.

Even though this was _our _second kiss, it was just as sweet and new as the first. He finally pulled away cupping my face with his hands, his eyes looking directly into mine.

"No your not beutiful but gorgeous, your not fun but awkwardly cute, and interesting falls short for what you are to me. . . Like a drug" his voice and his eyes seemed to scream 'believe me!'

But the insecure girl in me kept nagging me on the back of my head that this was too good to be true. How could in less than a week my sad and crappy life changed so much?

"Edward, I don't know what's going on between you and me; but I feel something really strong for you and . . . I don't know what to do, I've never been in this position and-"

He brushed his finger lightly across my lips, he look me straight in the eyes; green meeting brow and he smiled.

"Bella give me a chance to prove my self to you, that I really _like you, _a lot" his voice was sweet and all I could do was nod and soon I found my self wrapped in his arms.

I felt whole; like the part that had been missing in my world had finally been found and was now fitting together. His lips captured mine slowly dancing together, my hands found his hair; soft and unruly, as his wrapped around my neck and waist.

And I knew then that I was seriously in love with nine other than Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Edward's pov**

"Edward I don't know what's going on between you and me; but I feel something really strong for you and . . . I don't know what to do, I've never been in this position before and -"

Bella's voice was so soft, sweet, honest and full of an emotion I couldn't point out. And my heart melted, because deep down I was getting confused my self on what I was feeling.

This wasn't supppsed to happen "Bella give me a chance to prove my self to you, that I really like you a lot" my words were honest, and for the first time I actually wantec to do that.

Her eyes shined with unshed tears, and she smiled nodding. Soon I had her wrapped around me, kissing her; the most sweetest lips I've ever kissed.

And my stomach churned and my heart thump with an uneven pattern which had never happen when I kiss a girl. . . And I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the evening passed with Edward and me eating dinner and even dancing awkwardly around the garden.

He would smile often and at some point we just stared at each other and there was the part where he kissed me until we ran out of breath.

It was magical, like in the fatytails, but like in every farytail the dream has to finish by midnight our in my case at nine.

I wasn't shocked to find the house driveway alone, as Edward parked. "Bella will you go out on another date with me?" He ask as we sat in his car.

I smiled and turned to him "Are we officially dating?" I teased, but part of me wanted to know if we were, he grin and winked at me "well if you say yes to my date. . . Then yes we are dating" he whispered.

I shivered as he pulled away from me I grin and nodded "Okay it's a date, just say when" he grin and took my phone adding his number then texting himself.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow beuatiful" he whispered before pecking my lips, I grin and nodded "Okay Edward" he smiled and kissed me fully this time.

After a couple of minutes I pulled away, finally getting off his car. And as soon as I unlock the door and with a last goodbye wave he was gone.

This had officially been the best date ever. . .

**Edward's POV**

_Congrats brotha! Seems like u had a good date! Keep up the wrk soon u'll hv her crying in bed fr more, bt it wnt b tha easy_

_-James_

My teeth clenched as I read his message, how did this mother fucker knew about this?

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I know it took me a while sorry I finally learned how to use word in my phone which rocks lol anyways, I hope u like this chapter, if full of fluff and stuff so yah.**

**So how did james find out abour the date? Will it be easy to gt bella in bed? Hmm will she tell Ed she loves him? Will he tell hrr abour the bet? **

**NEWS: Guess what I posted a new story called "Love once more" if you have a chance check it out plz (: BTW I will be updating "wong time, wrong door, wrong church" soon, maybe now lol um "was it an accident of fate?" Will be done by next week. "On our wedding should be updated by the end of the week and "Have I seen you beforw wil be updated soon too with an extra long chappi and sneek peek.**

**So let me see ur thoughfz by a review r just ferl free to PM me with any question you have, thank you for your amazing support amd love**

**Love ya God bless**

**-Angie 3**


	11. Guilt

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I jumped out of my skin as I heard my name being called, I looked around the dark room, squinting. "Dad?"

I took a tentavely step towards the living room, and there sitting on the recliner was my father. He turned to look at me, my heart calming down and I awkwardly stood there confused.

"what are you doing back so early?" I ask, he looked at me quirking an eyebrow. "Well the game ended, and I found my self exhausted, and when I was about to leave my cruiser wouldn't turn on" he explained

I smiled as I walked closer to him, but it was a wrong move, my dad's eyes widened: at my wardrobe. "Why are you dress like that and where did you come from? I thought you weren't going out" I gulped loudly.

This was what I was afraid of, _should I tell him the truth? _I was never a good lier, so it shocked me what I said next.

"Actually dad, Alice my new friend invited to dinner" Charlie's eyes widened even more, he knew I hadn't made no friends on my stay here, so this had surely a surprise.

"Really? Alice Cullen? . . . Well that's good, were her parents there?" I fumbled awkwardly and shook my head. "No it was just her and me- and for the outfit, um she is kindda of obsessed with outfits and fashion so . . ."

He nodded and seemed lost in thoughts, guilt began to creep up and I used that instant to run away "well dad, I got school tomorrow, so night . . . love you" I then spun in my heel and made a run for it.

I tripped on my way up to my room, but once inside I felt safe and confused. Because I had just gone on a date with Edward, and tomorrow will have to confront school, and I had broked my own promise.

To never date Edward Cullen, and yet there was something that my subconsious felt scared of, that made a shiver run down my spine.

Was this really happening? Did I want to date him? Yes of coarse, did I think. . .

My thoughts got interrupted by my cell phone ringing, and I jumped a foot up making me tumble to the floor. once I had manage to stand up I took my phone and answer it without looking who it was

_"Bella, we need to talk; there is something really important I have to tell you" _my heart and mind spun at this words.

* L * I * A * B * A * D *

**Edward's POV**

"What the fuck, James!" I yelled at him from my phone, his snicker made me even more mad. "Eddie my friend, what's up?" I could hear his smug smile in his voice and music in the back ground.

"What's up? James, have you been stalking me?" He snicker again. "Yes Edward because I have no other important things to do. . " I growled and he laugh.

"look Edward, will talk tomorrow, but I want to know the details of your sweet loving date with Isabella- dude did you fuck-" I ended the call before he could finish.

I don't know what it was, but I couldn't stand it when he spoke of Bella like that. I knew I wasn't fucking perfect, I was anything but that- more like an asshole.

But she was just so naïve, sweet and selfless that. . .

_Like I'm changing, but that wasn't possible not after what happend that night. . Not after what she did to me. . . No girls were all the same. . _

_But Bella was different she was perfect and nothing like her . ._

"Fuck, I can't do this, what the fuck is wrong with me" frustrated with my self I pulled over and banged the steering wheel with my fists. "What the fuck am I doing, this is my Game not a strings attach game. . . She has to fall like the rest"

_She has to fall . . Not me. . . Never me . . never again._

Determined to win this bet, I drove back home feeling weird, and guilty and something else . . .

"Edward wake up!" I groaned at hearing my name, why was I even hearing my name being called out. "Edward wake up, you ass!" I open one eye to find Alice smiling at me.

"What the fuck Alice!" I yelled when I spotted the clock and read five thirty in the morning. She giggled and sat on the edge of my bed pulling my cover from me.

"wake up brother dear, we have lots to talk about-" I rolled my eyes and covered my self with the pillow. "Not at five in the morning" she giggle.

"The earliest the better now let go and get your ass up!" She yelled pulling me and the cover to the floor, I groan as I hit my head, and Alice laugh loudly.

I growled standing up "Your going to get it munchking!"

-sneek peek of nxt chaptr-

Bella's pov

"Bella what's that!" I looked inside my locker and frown, a note was laying there, folded neatly in a square. I looked over at Alice and shrugged, taking it in my hand, and looking around but no one noticed.

"I don't know it's um-" Alice took it from me and gave me the 'I'll-read-it-for-you-since-you-look-scared" look. She quickly tore the paper open and began reading silently.

Her face grew from happy to confused, shock, then to anger. She looked at me and the began cussing out, her face red and she met my eyes.

"Bella I don't think you should read it- it's too" I looked at her and she sighed "it's not worth it B is-" I frown and shook my head.

"Alice let me see it-" she shook her head. "Alice!" She cringed and handed me the note. And I could have expected anything but this, my heart clenched and my body trembled.

_Edward -_was all my mind could conjure.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, another chappie yaay, btw did ya like it? Kindda short though huh, but what do you think about Bella's PoV? Whi called and what is in that note?**

**Plz review they r my inspiration to me keep writting even though I sometimes am overwhelm but y'all are worth it (: **

**So yeah check my stories out love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


End file.
